Stormy Nights
by Angel Benders
Summary: Korra goes to Mako's apartment to spend the night, though things change when a storm passes through.


**A/N: So not really sure where exactly I was going with this one. Thought I might as well post it anyway, not exactly my best writing by any means.**

The stairs to their apartment is a daunting journey, not to mention a tiring one. Mako reaches the door to their apartment in Republic City short of breath and takes a moment to catch his breath.

It doesn't take him long to get his breath back, and he places his hand on the door handle and opens the door. When he walks in, he is surprised to see his brother already home, laying sprawled across the couch.

"He Bo, finish training early today?" Mako said as he walked across the room to place his bag on the bench.

"Yeah, one of the other teams had something important and they needed the room for an extended session, so we had to leave early." Bolin said.

"Alright, fair enough then. I'm going to prepare dinner, Korra is spending the night here," Mako announced to his brother.

"Sounds good, I'm going to have a nap for a bit then," Bolin said whilst he shuffled on the couch to get comfortable.

Mako let out a soft chuckle as he walked into his room to find some clean clothes. Something that looked sharp on him, not too casual and not too formal. He searched through his drawer and eventually found a clean pair of shorts and buttoned through shirt.

Perfect, he thought.

He decided he'd better shower and clean up as well, he had had a long day at work. It wasn't too long before he had stepped out, dried off and put his clothes on. Walking up to the mirror, he looked at himself to decide if he was presentable or not.

"Not too shabby I suppose," he thought. That was good enough for him.

He walked back out to the kitchen, only to find Bolin fast asleep on the couch. He wasn't at all surprised, Bolin was one of those people who could sleep nearly anywhere.

He shook his head and walked into the kitchen and opened up the cupboards. He'd decided to make dinner simple tonight. Knowing that Korra liked his pasta with tomato paste, he had settled on making that, and in a time frame of about twenty minutes, he had finished preparing the pasta and the tomato paste and had left it on the stove to keep warm.

He'd done so just in time too, as there was a knock on the door. It was loud enough to startle Bolin from his sleep.

"What's that?" Bolin mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Korra, I think," Mako said as he reached for the door handle.

Sure enough, it was Korra at the door, and Mako had to pause for a moment to take in the sight before him.

She was dressed in her usual attire. What caught Mako off guard was just how beautiful she looked in that moment, the light catching her at all the right angles.

"Hey Mako," Korra said waving a hand in front of his face.

He snapped out of his daze and looked her in the eyes. Those amazing, aqua blue eyes sparkled at him as they always did. He would never grow tired of it.

"Hey sweetie," Mako said taking her hand, "come in, I have dinner prepared."

"Always the organised one aren't you," Korra said.

"One of us has to be."

He copped a hit to the shoulder for that comment, and chuckled at the pout that had formed on her face.

"Come on, I'll dish up and we can eat, sound good?"

"Sure does, I'm starved!" Korra said enthusiastically as she eyed the food in the kitchen.

Bolin dashed to the table and sat down, keen to get started.

He dished up food for all three of them, and placed the food on the table.

"Dig in you lot." Mako said.

As usual, Mako was the slow, careful eater of the lot. He glanced at Bolin and Korra to see them stuffing food in their mouth like they hadn't eaten in days.

"It's not a competition guys," he said.

"Is now," Bolin said looking to Korra.

"Bring it on," Korra said as she began shovelling food into her mouth, as did Bolin.

Mako sighed and placed a hand on his forehead. The level of maturity amongst them usually dropped considerably whenever Bolin and Korra were put together.

Korra was finished first, and sat back in her chair waiting for the others.

"You're good Korra, you're good," Bolin congratulated her.

"Thanks Bo," she laughed.

Mako rolled his eyes as he finished up his food. He stood up and took their dishes back to the kitchen.

"Hey Mako, I'm going to go get some more shut eye, I have an early start for training tomorrow. You guys can have some alone time," Bolin said suggestively winking in Mako's general direction.

Apparently it went right over Mako's head.

"Sure, night bro," Mako said as blankly as ever.

There was a giggle from behind him and Mako turned to see Korra with a grin on her face.

"What?" Mako questioned.

"Nothing!" Korra shot back as she let out another round of giggles.

Bolin walked towards his room, hiding his grin as he was facing away. "Goodnight you two love birds," he said quietly.

The penny finally dropped for Mako as he felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him for not realising. "Hey! We're no-" he stopped as he realised that they were, in fact, in love. He hung his head in defeat as Bolin disappeared into his room.

Korra stood and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and turning him to face her. "Hey," she said shyly.

Mako looked her in the eye. Those aqua blue eyes consumed him and he felt blood rush to his cheeks. "Hey," he mumbled turning his head away.

They had been together for roughly three months now, they were still as awkward as at the start.

Not knowing what else to do, Mako wrapped his arms around Korra and pulled her close to his chest. She obliged whole heartedly and rested her head against his chest, welcoming his embrace.

She felt safe in his arms. It wasn't just the fact that he was a good fighter and had exceptionally solid muscles, but the fact that he would protect her with his life.

Korra felt a soft tug at her head and noticed Mako was now winding his fingers through her hair gently. She sighed happily.

They stood like that for a few minutes, enjoying each other's comfort, until a low rumble bellowed through the room. Korra went rigid in an instant and squeezed Mako tightly.

"Don't tell me you're scared of storms," he teased.

"I can't stand storms," she said pulling away from their embrace.

Mako grabbed her hand and held it tight. "It'll be fine, I'll stay with you until it's passed if that helps."

Korra smiled. "Thanks Mako."

"It's uhh, getting a little late though," he said scratching his head.

"And?" She replied.

"We should probably get some sleep soon. We can share my bed for the night, if that doesn't make you uncomfortable," he said with cautiously, not sure what Korra would think.

"I like that idea," she smiled softly at him.

Mako led her to his room and gestured inwards, letting Korra in and closing the door behind them.

"It's cosy in here," Korra said, taking off her excess accessories leaving her in sleep worthy clothing.

"It is, this apartment is perfect for Bo and I," Mako replied, as he himself took off his button up shirt leaving him in his usual singlet.

Korra walked over and set on the edge of the bed. "So, we should probably get some sleep now then huh?"

"Yeah, probably," Mako walked around the other side and climbed into the bed and pulled the sheets loosely over him.

Korra slid in under the sheets and scooted up to Mako's side as another rumble came from the storm outside. She felt anxious, it was the first time she'd laid in bed with Mako, but she felt safe from the storm.

No words were exchanged between them. Actions spoke words as Korra nuzzled her forehead against Mako's arm as he laid on his back. Mako reached down with one of his hands and eventually found Korra's and wound his fingers through hers.

The storm seemed to fade into the background, and Korra found herself slowly slipping off to sleep with Mako by her side.


End file.
